


Nightmares

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Short, deanxCas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: "Dean." He presses his forehead against mine, and I let my eyes flutter closed. I could feel his warm breath only inches from my lips, and I felt my brain short circuit. "Focus on me." He spoke quietly as if that wasn't exactly what I was already doing.





	Nightmares

Blood. Screams. Terror. Darkness.   
   
I wake with a gasp, sitting straight up as adrenaline pumps through my veins. I was in immediate fight mode, and it took a moment for me to realise that I was at home, safe and sound in the bunker. It was all just a bad dream, something that was a common occurrence these days.  

 

I hate it. It’s like I couldn’t escape the reality of my life even as I slept.  

 

“Dean-” I heard a soft voice and my head snaps around, making out Cas’ shape in the doorway. I let out a sigh, wondering if maybe it was him that woke me up.  

 

“What?” I snap, running my tired hand over my face as I adjust myself to lean back against the headboard. I had barely gotten any sleep with these recurring dreams over the last week. Maybe 5, 6 hours max? I was honestly surprised I was even functional throughout the day.  

 

He doesn't say another word and slips into my room, closing the door behind him gently.  

 

"If this is a question about that damn tv remote again-" I warn, and he briskly shakes his head as he sits gently on the edge of my bed. The weight made the mattress dip, and I shifted a little, falling back against the sheets with a loud sigh.  

 

"Then what?" I demand. I knew I would regret being snappy at him in the morning; I was so worn out I couldn't stop my angry outburst. 

 

"I felt your energy spike; I just wanted to make sure that you are ok." He breathes out, and I suddenly feel like a total dick. Of course, his intentions for waking me were as pure as that. He's Cas.  

 

"Oh..." Was the only words I could muster up, shooting him a tired smile. "I'm alright." I lie, but I knew he could see right through it. He didn't say anything else. 

 

He stood up and slipped off his coat, climbing onto my bed without any warning. I was about to protest, but he had merely laid down beside me, keeping a respectful space between us.  

 

"Did I ever tell you what my favourite place in heaven was?" He whispers, turning his head on the pillow to watch me. It was an odd, random question for what I could assume was well after midnight, but I respond regardless. 

  
“Yes. An autistic man who drowned to death.” I respond, adjusting myself a little to lay on my side.    
"Mm. The man doesn't mind me sitting there and just...existing. Heaven is chaotic, unpredictable. Not like how it used to be. Now it feels like I lack purpose up there." He says quietly, brushing his fingers gently over the back of my hand but I don’t flinch or move away. It was comforting.  

 

"You don't lack purpose-" I start, but he cuts me off. 

  
"Dean." He says nothing except my name, but it's enough for me to fall silent to allow him to finish his story.

 

"At that moment, sitting in this mans' version of heaven was extraordinarily peaceful and simple. It gave me a time to relax and reflect. It just allows me a bit of time away from the chaos." He shrugs a little and gives me a half smile. 

 

"I see," I respond softly. I guess he was right, I always focus on what was next and I never really take a step back. I never allow my focus to waver or to think of anything else but hunting so no wonder my dreams were flooded with nightmares.  

 

I try my best to relax but honestly with my racing thoughts, how was I supposed to let go and sink into nothingness completely? I think he could feel my stress over trying to relax and scoots forward.  

"Dean." He presses his forehead against mine, and I let my eyes flutter closed. I could feel his warm breath only inches from my lips, and I felt my brain short circuit. "Focus on me." He spoke quietly as if that wasn't exactly what I was already doing.  

 

"Ok," I mumble. 

 

“Listen, settle, relax.” He speaks, his voice like a lullaby, “Focus on the sound of my breathing, my heartbeat, If you can't let yourself focus on nothing, focus on me. Follow my touch with your mind.”  

I feel his fingertips gently brush along my jawline, my heart fluttering. It was like a crazy dream, could he hear my heart pounding in my chest? His fingers trail up over my cheeks, cheekbones and through my hair. I instantly melt. Maybe this is what I was missing; the feeling of human touch and affection. I couldn't remember when the last time I had been intimate with someone. But spending this moment with Cas, being touched in this way had utterly cleared my mind.  

 

I feel at peace. I gently bury my fingers into the front of the angels' shirt, pulling him a little closer. "Cas..." I breathe out his name softly, letting my eyes open and adjust to the darkness. I could make out his features, those gorgeous blue eyes boring into my soul and I couldn't think of anything but him. So intimate and close, nothing more than a few inches away.  

 

I lean forward, brushing my nose against his, my lips barely grazing the corner of his mouth. "Are you feeling more relaxed?" He asks, and it's like the sound of his deep voice breaks my dream. I snap out of my daze, and my eyes widen a little, dropping my hands. I take a moment before responding.  

 

"Yeah buddy, thanks." I roll over, facing away from him. I feel so awkward, what was I even thinking? Oh God- My cheeks are flaming in embarrassment, wanting to sink into the mattress and disappear. 

“Dean? Are you feeling tired?” He asks, clearly unaware as he moves closer and I could feel his chest press against my back. “I can go?”  He suggests as he runs his fingers down over my waist and I shuffle a little. 

 

“Don’t...” I breathe out, giving up and relaxing into him. I try not to focus on his hands the best I can. I get so lost in the feeling of his breath on my neck, fingers tangled in my shirt that I fall into a deep sleep before I know it. 

 

***

 

“Dean! Are you-” Sam pushes open the door and his eyes land on a tangle of limbs and blankets. Dean is nestled into Cas’ arms, head tucked under his chin and he can’t help but grin as he backs out quietly, “’Bout bloody time.” He mumbles to himself as he heads to the kitchen.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my short fluffy piece of Destiel <3 Just a quick writing exercise~


End file.
